


Xavier Barges In

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle AU. It's Bill and Fleur's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xavier Barges In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum. Muggle Studies class.
> 
> Written for the Relationship Bingo Board Challenge. The Verb (Confuse) square.
> 
> Written for Prompts: Elimination Style at HPFC forum. Dialogue Prompt: "Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts!" he/she murmured firmly to him/herself.
> 
> For Round 5 of the Test Your Limits Competition II  
> Prompt: Acheron  
> Acheron is the river of Woe.  
> Your fic this round must feature at least one character crying.  
> Bonus Prompts: Character: Xenophilius Lovegood (5 pts), Character: Abraxas Malfoy (15 pts), Dialogue: "That's what you get for insulting my mother!" (5 pts), Dialogue: "The two of you deserve each other." (10 pts), Tagline: It would haunt [character name] for the rest of [his/her] days. (10 pts), Item: spoon (5 pts), Item: [any character]'s mother's wedding dress (15 pts), Weather: falling snow (15 pts)
> 
> Written for One of Every Letter Challenge at HPFC forum. Letter X.
> 
>  **Beta:** the lovely teddylupin-snape

 

Bill looked out of the window as he buttoned up his pristine white shirt. He saw how the snow lightly fluttered to the ground. Thankfully, it wasn't too heavy. Otherwise, his wedding might have been forced to move indoors, and Fleur had her heart set on an outdoor wedding.

Bill took out his earring as he thought about what was going to happen today. His smile lit up his face when he thought about his soon-to-be wife.

He still remembered how he met her. Bill had been working at a bank as a financial advisor for over three years. His friend, Remus Lupin, who worked there even longer, resigned from his position. His wife, Dora had given birth to a beautiful boy, but unfortunately, due to complications while in labor, she passed away. The doctors were thankfully able to save her son. Remus left the bank so he could grieve and focus on the baby, naming him Teddy for his late wife's father.

Fleur was brought in to take Remus's place, and the bank manager asked to Bill to train her. The manager also reminded him that sexual harassment was wrong, no matter what the case was.

Bill had been confused and a little bit offended that anyone could think he'd do something so deplorable. When he met Fleur, he understood why. She was breathtakingly beautiful with long blonde hair, shimmering blue eyes, and a figure that had slight curves in all of the right places. Even so, he made sure to stay professional, especially when he learned she had a boyfriend named Xavier.

All bets were off when he bore witness to the breaking up of Fleur and Xavier. He walked outside and saw Fleur in a whispered argument with Xavier. It was the tail end of the fight.

"You're breaking up with me!?" Xavier sound truly incredulous, as if he couldn't imagine anyone in their right mind wanting to give him up, like he was a true treasure to be with.

Fleur didn't look too impressed. She crossed her arms and said, "That's what you get for insulting my mother! I'm done with your self-righteous attitude."

Xavier stomped away, and Bill went and comforted her as a friend. He told her that she was too good for Xavier and promised her that she would find someone worthy of her.

A month later, Fleur surprised him by asking him out on a date, which he happily accepted. They dated for only a year when Bill made his grand move.

He set up a picnic at a local park. He made sure he had all of Fleur's favorite foods. When she lifted the cover off of the plate holding her favorite desert, a slice of apple pie, a diamond ring sat innocuously on top of it.

Bill moved so he knelt next to her. He took the ring and gently grasped Fleur's elegant hand. "Fleur, I know it hasn't been long. In fact, our relationship can be considered very whirlwind, but I know I love you. Why should I wait longer than I need to? Will you do the honor of becoming Mrs. Fleur Weasley?" He waited, with bated breath.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Fleur threw her arms around his neck and said, "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Fleur Delacour was about to become Fleur Weasley. Charlie, Bill's younger brother and best man, disappeared. Bill left his changing room to find him. He had to do the cufflinks, something Bill always had trouble with and needed Charlie's help.

He nodded to Xenophilius and Abraxas, both of whom were trying to find some common ground, They were talking to each other, but the conversation seemed stilted. The two of them really were an odd combination. Abraxas was dignified and sturdy, with long white-blond hair and bulging muscles. He very rarely smiled. Xenophilius, on the other hand, was more on the whimsical side. He had long white hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail. There was a spoon behind his ear, and Bill wondered how it got there. His frame was lithe, and it looked as if a strong wind could knock him down. The news of Luna and Draco's marriage had made the papers, and it forced the Lovegood and Malfoy families to tolerate each other. Lucius Malfoy was around also, but he had very little patience for Xenophilius's eccentricities.

He walked a little further, and came upon Fleur. She was wearing her mother's wedding dress. It was modest and yellowing with age, but it still looked stunning, especially on her. He was about to turn around, knowing it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding, but the sight of her angrily speaking to a man stopped him. He recognized the man after a few seconds. It was Xavier, her boyfriend before she got together with Bill.

Bill approached them and was close enough to hear Xavier say "Run away with me."

Bill glared at the man. "Don't worry about it; she won't go with him. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts!" he murmured firmly to himself. Even so, Bill stalked to the pair and got between Fleur and Xavier. He faced Xavier and said in a furious voice, "How dare you try to ruin our wedding day."

Xavier smirked. "Scared that Fleur is going to realize she's marrying a brash sap?"

"No, but a wedding day is supposed to be joyous, and you're ruining it for her."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Oh please. She's settling for you when I'm the best man for her. And deep down, she knows it, too."

Bill clenched his fists, but he wasn't going to stoop to physical violence. He knew that was what Xavier wanted. If Bill lost his temper and punched Xavier, then Xavier could say Bill might lose his temper with Fleur, and that would never happen. Using all of his resolve, Bill kept his cool and unclenched his fists. "You're pathetic," he stated with surety.

Xavier glared. He was obviously infuriated that his plan wasn't working. "It's your fault Fleur and I broke up. You got in the way and turned her against me."

Fleur had been happy allowing Bill to defend her honor, but Xavier obviously went over the line because she stepped away from Bill and moved so they were side-by-side, figuratively showing their unity. "Not only did you insult my mother, but you called my little sister a nuisance. You, more than anyone, should have known how important she is to me. You had no right to talk so condescendingly about her."

Bill shook his head. He felt befuddled at Fleur's words. "I can't believe you don't like Gabrielle. She's one of the sweetest girls I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Fleur smiled serenely at him.

Xavier's breathing was loud and his face red. He raised his hand, and Bill, fearing he was about to hit Fleur, quickly grabbed Xavier's wrist in a bruising grip. "Never raise your hand to Fleur, or anyone else, again," Bill said, deadly serious.

Xavier winced as Bill tightened his grip, wrenching his arm away. "Fine!" he exclaimed. "The two of you deserve each other. Though I don't know why you'd want him when you could have me."

Xavier stomped away and when Bill was sure he wasn't coming back, he pulled Fleur into his arms. He kissed her forehead and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Come on. We have a wedding to get to."

Fleur nodded. They split up, Fleur going who knows where while Bill resumed his search for Charlie.

* * *

Xavier watched from the distance as Bill and Fleur pledged themselves to each other in front of family and friends in a small park ceremony. There was a canopy over the whole ceremony, sheltering them from the snow. He saw them together. He saw the way Fleur looked at Bill, as if he was her hero. He saw the way Bill looked at Fleur, as if she was the most delicate flower he had ever laid eyes on in his whole life. He was grateful he was too far away to hear what they were saying; he wasn't sure his heart could take it.

He felt wetness on his cheeks, and he knew he was crying, albeit the tears were silent.

Xavier knew he had lost Fleur. It wasn't because of Bill like he had vocally accused a short time ago. It was because of his own pigheadedness. If he had tried a little bit harder to get along with her family, it might be their wedding. It was too late now, though.

It would haunt Xavier for the rest of his days.


End file.
